


遇艳

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 花魁元素





	遇艳

子夜闻歌声。  
是一支和歌，唱道：“人生终有死，千年无异人；唯于在世时，欢乐度光阴。”断断续续的，就这么从扬屋里飘出来。虚无缥缈，声如鬼魅。  
他是一名武士、一名剑客，还是大名府的家臣。过去的一年里，他见过无数双脚，多是女人的，来这里做什么、能做什么，彼此心知肚明。他眼观鼻、鼻观心，根本懒掷一眼：美丑皮相、露水浮世，百年以后、腐草流萤。  
今天，他看到一双男人的脚。那绝对称不上是一双完美的脚：足弓太高，足背上的青筋蜿蜒纵横，不像女人那么纤细柔美；但白皙、修长，有一副很漂亮的骨骼。  
他不由多看了一眼，只来得及让金红和服的拖尾自眼前滑过。纸拉门从中间合拢，画屏颠倒、狂川倒悬，和纸与竹栅的孔隙里映出两道慢慢交叠的剪影，和歌就是那个时候响起来的，杂糅着如歌的低吟和惊喘。没有尺八与三味线，那声音单薄得像要脱离宙合，他忍不住推开剑鞘，在门外弹铗相和。  
声音当然放轻了，但是男伎显然听得到，他出来时，指名要那个“懂音律的武士”护送自己回游里。他的脚停在自己眼下，趾甲红润，三齿木屐虚虚挂在足尖，朦朦胧胧隐在吐出的烟气中——应是个倜傥的美人。自始至终他都没有抬起头看他一眼。  
半路上就下起了雨，此时已入游廓，离艺馆不远。万象森罗的花街柳巷夜里无比冷寂，漫天纸灯妖红惨惨，狐面踏碎横尸道中，像极盛宴过后的残羹冷炙。花魁的队伍仍有条不紊地行进着，他有种错觉，仿佛自己是混入百鬼中的生人，正往十万幽冥而去。穿家纹的随从将伞盖倾下，那人一扬手，他们就如无人操控的净琉璃，撇下他，僵直着往艺馆去了。  
他原以为这是豁免，但花魁踏着八字步，停在他面前。雨水打穿纸灯笼，又浇熄余烬，每一滴雨都是一粒火星子，将他们脚边的水塘，燎成一片绚丽的丛原火。  
“太夫。”他只得这样开场。  
“名字？”早春冰雪一样的声音问。  
“在下杀无生。”  
“杀无生……你为什么不敢看我？是害怕红粉画皮下会现出一具骷髅吗？”  
他愕然，一支烟杆悄然伸到他面前，抵住他的下颌往上挑，烟斗还烫着，能吹落点点星火。一张绝艳的面容隔着雨幕、隔着烟火，毫无修饰地闯入他的眼帘。这是一种模糊性别的美——或者说，是这份美丽，让性别也成了绝对的优势。他还来不及惊叹，他就在他面前撕下半张脸皮，露出底下的森森白骨。  
花魁放声大笑，一步步后退着遁入雨夜。  
半面美人半面枯骨，原来肉欲与死亡如影随形。人生在世向死而生，这是遗憾，却远非灾劫。他年轻鲜活、去日苦多，还不到谈生论死的年龄，但在目睹这身艳骨于滂沱大雨中伶仃而行的一刹那，他的心底突然燃起一种渴望。  
一种尚来不及发芽、就被本能严厉扼杀的渴望。

大名对这个男花魁很中意，隔日便拣了几本莳花、一柄能扇当伴手礼，差杀无生送去。像他这等身份的人本是见不到花魁的面的，但这次破了例。他翻过游女头上前插凑成的花墙，越过停满桀桀啼血的杜宇的枯树，穿过桥下浮尸一样面孔的欢客，跨过蜂拥蚁聚的空洞形骸，才来到最美艳的那一具前。  
“是你呀。”花魁恹恹道，掐下耗费无数心血培育成的名贵奇花，随手簪进发髻，又摊开精绘的扇面慢慢玩赏着。不接客的时候，他穿一身水蓝浴衣，斜靠在矮桌边，背后是枯槁的石院，嘴里叼着烟杆却不点燃，看上去百无聊赖。  
杀无生憋了半天，才开口：“在下向新造打听了您的姓名，凛……雪鸦……”声音越来越轻，又为直呼对方名讳连称失礼。  
凛雪鸦挑起眉毛，神情又惊讶又新奇，他慢慢靠过来，像接近一头珍禽异兽。“怎么？是在下的艳名，不配武士大人开尊口吗？”他朝杀无生耳朵里呼出一口气，然后大笑着看他红了耳朵落荒而逃。  
他本以为这个青涩的小子平白受了羞辱不会再来，但正如他未被骷髅相吓住一般，事情恰恰相反：杀无生每一天都出入游廓。一开始是奉命赠送礼物——多是一些漆器和美浓烧，被随手赏给一旁巴望的秃；后来没有命令他也来，艺馆的人看他面熟，渐渐都默许了——反正他什么也不干，就在花魁的房门外默默站着，活像一座浮雕。有时候凛雪鸦在外面过夜，他就等，目不交睫、昼夜不分，直到他带着一身颓废糜烂的风尘回来才黯然离场。  
凛雪鸦在房内接客的时候，他也等。有人曾一掷千金，只为向他探问看到了什么，他从来缄口不言。要怎么说呢？白骨红肉、色身人蜕，半具骷髅倾倒众生。世人皆爱他美貌，唯独他一眼看见他的腐朽。那些凡夫俗子心中可怖的地狱图景，在他眼里反成为世间假相中最接近涅槃的一瞬。他不敢直视，怕被这赤裸的光明灼痛眼球，更怕从倾慕中扭曲出的可怕妒意割断与尘世最后一点联系。然而只是听着室内的嬉笑和喘息，就令他五内俱焚。  
有一些事情在悄然变质，他无法再忍受恪守武士克己的本职，那些形形色色欢客的脸孔忽然有了意义，值得他从早已习惯的枯守中抬起头来，用尽全力记在脑海中。  
凛雪鸦沉浮欢场多年，杀无生在想什么、想要什么他一清二楚。归根结底，没有哪样付出不求回报。“过来，到我身边来。”有一天他倚着障子门框向他招手，转身时烟灰抖落，在和纸上燎出一个焦黑生烟的小洞。  
他们一开始什么也不做，只坐着，隔一扇屏风、和上面名家的春图。年轻的武士太局促、太生硬，光是对坐就已经耗尽了他所有的自制力。凛雪鸦静候着，像等待每一场盛宴前的筹备工作。  
后来屏风撤去，茶桌也挪开。凛雪鸦把茶釜置于竹席上，捏着茶入随手把玩。他肤色极白，不傅粉在灯下也很美。玉白的手从指根开始染了红色，十指鲜嫩如红姜丝，仿佛曾狠狠插入谁的咽喉。他的眼睛也是红色，那是一对血色的湖泊，湖底沉满不具名的动物尸骸——也许还有自己的一具。  
“说些有意思的事情给我听。”他这么命令道，杀无生便正襟危坐，磕磕绊绊地讲起武士间的一种游戏，为了争夺一枝樱花或是一铫清酒而至流血丧命的结局。凛雪鸦听得发笑，那笑声中委实没有一点残忍的意思，仿佛只是听说两只狸猫为了争夺一尾鱼双双坠入河中这种类型的趣事。“那你呢？你杀过人吗？”他玩着杀无生搁在边上的双剑问他。杀无生心惊胆战地看他用指腹抚摸锋利的剑刃，不出意外地割破了手指。凛雪鸦看着那些殷红的液体从自己身体里流逝，仿佛很惊奇似的，小心翼翼地勾抹在淡色的唇上。杀无生不自觉地吞咽了一口空气。但他知道那并不是因为情欲，相反，是出自一种更为高尚的情操。他说不清楚。  
他最常哼唱开头那支和歌，杀无生曾试着用尺八相和，可他立刻狡猾地更换了词序，伤春悲秋的咏怀歌顿成了如下骇人听闻的谶言：  
“人生终有死，  
欢乐度光阴；  
唯于在世时，  
千年无异人。”  
唯于在世时，千年无异人。歌声轻曼，像极了某种来自红尘之外、棺柩之内的嘲弄。

数月后他们已经熟识到可以做一些别的事情了。到底还是小孩子，憋坏了可就无趣了，凛雪鸦漫不经心地想着，灵巧如盗贼的手指来来回回揉捏着那根东西，像拨弄三味线。年轻武士的声音也像三味线一样纯净，那么不加掩饰的欲望，比越天乐还要动听。  
但他只用手或是大腿帮他解决。他甚至允许他把浊液射在大腿内侧，却从来不让他进入自己。“谁都可以碰我，”凛雪鸦和服半敞、露出一大片肩背，眼尾用胭脂勾红了，正懒洋洋地靠在桌边，一手撩着杀无生的头发，一手用烟杆挑起他的下巴，残忍地说道，“只有你不可以。”  
杀无生痛苦的神情明显取悦了他，他大笑起来，一如他们初会的那个雨夜。一只眠在衣襟上的飞蛾惊飞起，直愣愣地撞入没有灯纱遮掩的烛火。  
震惊整个德川时代的屠杀就是自那个夜晚拉开了序幕。  
杀无生浑身浴血地站在凛雪鸦的门口，红色的月高悬于顶，像一滴烧灼的油。“武士，你杀死了谁？”他还不知道，自己已经不是武士了，而是犯下大逆不道之罪、手刃主上的逆臣贼子，更是人人得而诛之的恶鬼。过往他赖以为生的一切就此与他割裂。他无言颓坐在角落，任凛雪鸦唤来下人给他沐浴更衣，目光固执地不肯从那抹艳色上移开分毫。  
也就没有听见，悠然自得人影反衬下的、那些惶恐不安的窃窃私语。  
直到次日凛雪鸦仿佛才知晓真相。“原来你不是藉藉无名的小卒子。”他惊喜地说，“‘剑鬼’——外面是这样称呼你的。我的身上也有鬼。”他一层层剥开振袖和服，就像拆开一件礼物。但那并不是礼物。看到他腰侧那一大片刺青时杀无生的呼吸都停住了。他用颤抖的手抚摸过那些流畅的线条和色块，凛雪鸦笑着躲他的手，鬼面就像有了灵魂一样从皮肤底下呼之欲出。他尽力不去想这刺青是如何在别的男人手下扭动，也不去想针头落下时那片敏感的皮肤是如何战栗、痉挛着迎合。  
“是我的一个客人。”凛雪鸦说，用感怀的语气剥开血淋淋的真相，“他是一名刺青师，一边抱我一边留下了这幅作品。”  
杀无生的牙齿咯咯打战。  
“他们总喜欢在我身上留下痕迹。”凛雪鸦拉着他的手贴上自己胸口，“这里，滴过蜡。不过已经不红了。红的时候，是这个颜色——”他引着他的手捻动自己的乳头，直到把那粉色的小东西玩弄得要滴出血来。  
“还有穿孔。  
“绳艺……玩的花样可真多。  
“这是皮鞭。  
“……”  
最后，他才近乎天真无邪地问道：“无生也想来吗？”就像一只误闯俗世的骨白色的蝶。杀无生忽然很想把那身碍眼的花魁和服烧成灰。只有白无垢才配得上那份纯洁。  
“请您等我一会儿。”杀无生恭敬地对他说道，提剑出门。他自然没有看见，那双在地毯上来回搓动的赤裸的双脚，像在期待什么意料之中的残酷景象。

没有人知道那修罗剑鬼是怎么想的。十五天，他只用十五天，就血洗了半个吉原。倘若人们细心观察死者的联系，就会发现他们的共同点是曾一度成为太夫的入幕之宾。  
假如剑鬼是为了独占那位男花魁，这倒不难理解；可偏偏他自己不碰他，也不许别人碰他。  
“无生你这样让我很为难哪。”凛雪鸦抱着双膝，懒懒地抽着烟，“我是分开腿做生意的，现在客人都不敢上门，你让我怎么办呀？”  
“既然如此，您愿意……跟我走吗？”杀无生咽了口唾沫，结结巴巴地说道。假如他精通俳谐，就能说出“雷神小动，刺云雨零耶，君将留”一类风雅的诗句了，然而——“千言万语难”。  
“什么？”  
“我帮您赎身——不杀人，我能想办法弄到足够的钱。”  
“可是我为什么要走？”  
“这里是地狱。”  
“这里是乐土。”  
杀无生绝望地闭上眼。  
“但是……还有一个办法可以带走我。”凛雪鸦款款走过来，抚掌笑道，恍然大悟一般，“杀掉我，你再自杀，不就好了？”  
杀无生猛然睁开双眼。原来如此……原来如此。自那个雨夜开始纠缠盘绕于心的谜题，答案竟是如此简单。他又用烟杆挑起他的下巴了，艳容慈悲如菩萨。  
杀无生终于明白那说不清道不明的渴望是什么了。有一些东西呼之欲出。  
生死无常数，一个人的一生会经历不止一次死亡。过去的杀无生在那个雨夜就已经死去了，那时他看凛雪鸦，就像看见未来的自己；而凛雪鸦，他什么也没有看见。他是一株引诱生人的毒花，是一柄反刃世间的匕首，是一团通往幽冥的鬼火——是从未活过的死物。  
“您身上有一种特质。”杀无生喃喃道，“一种让人为您赴死的特质。”  
“美人是斩断男人性命的利刃，这句话没有说错。”凛雪鸦用手臂勾住他的脖子，对他耳语，“我听说在高潮时人死得不会太痛苦，你不是一直都想要我吗？动手时记得快一点。”  
像是抛去了一切挂碍，凛雪鸦那么动情地拥吻他，简直要把他揉进自己的身体。又出现了，那骷髅之相。半面的美人眼中满溢情潮，另外半边眼窝黑洞洞地对着他，络新妇与裂口女在腰间的皮肤下狰狞耸动，蚕食尽寄生的肉体后脱离躯壳。在肉欲与死亡的共同催生下，杀无生虽在人间，却已遍历天国与地狱的一切景象。他忽然想再听听那支和歌——无论是向死而生或是经狡猾篡改而成的向生而死；但无妨，那些情热时的呻吟，已胜过一切雅乐。  
“您是引我前往冥府的鬼魅吗？”他忍不住小声问。  
“我是。”  
“我杀得了您。”  
“是吗？你可以杀死一个必死之人，但你要怎么杀死已死之人？”  
原来他还不知道。杀无生虔诚地在他额上印下一吻。  
“您或许不爱听，但我要对您说：遇上您的那一刻起，我就无可救药地被您吸引了。我曾一度以为，那是出于猎奇心态或年轻人无知的厌世；现在我才明白，这是一座深渊对另一座深渊的呼唤与剖白。您施舍我以无尽之欲，作为回报，我赠予您以有涯之生。若说世间有谁杀得死您，当非我莫属。  
“人皆爱您生，独我爱您死，您看破了这一点，才利用我玩弄了世人、也玩弄了我。正因如此，把杀死您的机会留给我，才是您最后的慈悲。但您不必怜悯我——您没能骗得了我，也没能夺走我的武士之道或是求死意志，相反，还把它赐予了我。  
“是我欺骗了您。您也许不能理解这种情感：我爱您、忠于您，欲您死也欲您生，为您生也可为您死。您并非引我入地狱，而是我心甘情愿随您赴地狱。我并非离经叛道，而是只做您一人的武士，生生死死，您都逃不开我。”  
花魁愣怔着，从那对血色的死寂的湖泊中流出清澈的活水。他像是第一次从欲望中品尝到极乐，身体难以自制地抽搐着，让球簪、松叶簪等等在剧烈的摇晃中掉了一地，只剩一根鸦形的前栉松松绕在雪发间。杀无生轻柔地把他的头发拢到一边。  
剑光闪过，连一根头发都没有削断。  
他确实杀死了他，在这场一生一次的欢爱中。头颅高高飞起时脸上犹带着笑意，却早已失了生气，像一瓣樱花一样凋零。脖子的切口平平整整，从断面喷涌而出的红色的鲜血在浸透蓝色布料后将浴衣染成绛紫色——和他一样的绛紫色。  
那只是一颗普通的死去的美人头颅，但杀无生把它抱在怀里，吻着两瓣失血苍白的嘴唇，舔去由下而上染红贝齿的血渍，带着一种完成一件杰作的满足感。为死者生、为生者死，这是两道世所不容的黑暗共同发出的、对惶惶终日的俗世的嘲弄。无头艳尸犹容纳着他，犹在高潮中颤抖，他突然感到一阵遏制不住的冲动。这股冲动像一阵甘霖，浇灭了心头之火，让泪水和欲望一同发泄，让那种被本能拒绝的渴望从久旱的大地下破土而出、生生不息。  
他们什么都不会知道，他想。人们第二天只会看到浮世绘屏风上的一滩血迹，在接下来的几百年里，无数段以他们为主角的香艳情史代代传颂。  
也就不会有人发现，在次年早春，吉原边界有两株野樱花开得格外艳丽。


End file.
